One Piece of My Heart At a Time
by ozmose1991
Summary: when you give your heart to someone and they break it they take a piece with them second chapter up it will be a NaruXHina and will be alt. reality
1. stories of the heart 1

**One Piece of My Heart at a Time **

**disclaimer:I don't own Naruto..period **

When you give your heart to someone and then they break it, a piece is taken. It is said that the only way to get that piece back is to do a deed for that person. Not a normal deed but a deed of heroism and selflessness. These don't come to most people naturally. It has to be forced out for a normal person. But if once in a while a person that gives more than they get comes along and lead their people to a new happiness. These are also the people that are hurt the most often. For example are hero Naruto Uzimaki the orphan that holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune the nine tailed fox within him .

Naruto was walking thru the streets as he did every day heading to his favorite ramen stand when he saw a beautiful girl. She had bright pink hair and had a dazzling smile. Then another girl came she loud and obnoxious. He had to talk to the pink haired one. When he got up to her he said,"Hi I,m Naruto Uzimaki."he just stood there a moment as she noticed him. Then she said,"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you." Naruto just stood there staring until he blurted out,"you want to go on a date?"The girl next to his friend started laughing and then when he turned back he was afraid her then she yelled at the top of her lungs,"Get the hell away from me!"

At that very moment Naruto's heart had a piece torn off it was small but it was caused by losing the first and only friend he ever had. Naruto will soon lose more but the question is will he earn his heart back from her and others only time will truly tell. For now the first tale of the heart is over and they will continue. But the book has closed and it will open in due time.

**Well this is the first of many chapters in the heart series please review and tell me what you think but please don't flame there is no need for it on my second story I thank you for reading my story. May you have peace and of course come back to read more. **


	2. stories of the heart 2

**One Piece of My Heart At a Time**

**CH.2 reasons for the emptiness **

**disclaimer-I don't own Naruto**

**this chapter has a lot of back tracking that you probably already know but it is needed **

Later that night there was a disturbance in the Uchiha compound. Sasuke woke to a bang against his wall. So he went to check what it was and all he saw was blood everywhere. His family was gone he saw all the bodies of his mother,father and sisters. He couldn't get away from it he felt like it was following him. It was all along the halls of the house of the main branch. All he could do was run and look for anyone he needed proof that he wasn't the last. Then he saw him he was up ahead it was Itachi he was just standing there.

With panic and error in his speech Sasuke screamed at his brother "What is going on mother and father are dead and your just standing there DO SOMETHING!" to Sasuke's surprise his brother just stood there and stared at him then he said with heavy sobs in his voice "Itachi do you know what happened?"all his brother did was stare then said "I killed them." Sasuke just looked at him he couldn't believe what he was hearing then Itachi's eyes changed to a blood color and said "just watch little brother"as he cast the genjutsu over his little brother and played their families fate to him over and over again when he was done Itachi said "You are weak little brother only your hate will make you stronger, hate me and find and try to kill me. It is the only way you can avenge your clan." Then Sasuke saw his brothers eyes change to the Mangekyou Sharingan. At that moment most of Sasuke Uchiha's heart was taken with his brother and he was never the same person again.

A few days after that in the beautiful village Suna. A similar similar problem to that of one Naruto Uzimaki was in progress. This boy's name is Gaara of the sand. Little did he know it but there was another that got the same hate filled glances that he did. His legal guardian his uncle is the only person that cares about him. Gaara was told that the sand protects him because of his mothers love.

He believed his uncle and loved him. He even got Gaara some medicine for the girl he accidentally hurt the day before trying to play with her. But when he brought her the medicine she said " Why are you here, haven't you done enough damage go away", "But I just brought you some medi..", "I said GO AWAY" Gaara couldn't understand why they hated him so much. Later that night when he was crying to himself his sand protected him from three kunai when he turned around he saw a sand nin.

Gaara said with sadness in his voice "why are you attacking me I have done nothing wrong!!" the sand nin didn't answer only stared thru those sunglasses. Gaara could feel his anger flowing thru him he wanted to kill this man. He wanted to tear him to shreds and the sand complied and shot at the man and threw him into a wall with a great force. He wasn't moving and Gaara decided to go up to the man and look under the mask he was wearing. At that moment Gaara wish he wouldn't have done that. It was his uncle Yashimaru the last person that he would have guessed.

Gaara said "Uncle Yashimaru why did you try to kill me" at this point Gaara had started to cry uncontrollably.

Yashimaru said with no clear emotion in his voice, "Because it was an order from the Kazekage to assassinate you."

"Why didnt you turn it down?!", "because Gaara deep down I really hate you" at that moment a piece of Gaara's heart broke off never to be returned. Then Yashimaru took off his Chunnin vest only to have vast number of explosive tags on his body. The explosion was a great one but Gaara's sand protected him from all of it. Then without warning the sand started to carve a symbol into Garra's head. He had never experienced a pain like this before the sand was sawing into his head. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped and there was the manjin for love, a sign that it is the only way to save his soul.

Well this was my second story please tell me what I did wrong I would like to know and please comment anyway even if you dont have a account see you next time


	3. stories of the heart 3

Tales From the Heart

CH.3- The Secret

Here it is the true beginning hope you like it and it also it starts to get less serious sounding from hear on

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

A 10-year old Naruto Uzimaki was being hunted by the villagers because he had applied to the Ninja Academy. They took one alleyway after another. When they cornered him he prepared for them to beat him senseless like always. This time he felt a different force at work but it felt like it was coming from his stomach. When he finally looked up he saw a woman. But this woman was different she was about 5'4 had blood red hair and eyes. But the most stunning features of this woman was her tan skin, black and red kimono, the fact that she was transparent, and the most breathtaking was here

"Nine fox tails" Naruto whispered to himself

The villagers were screaming "Its the demon" and "we should have killed the boy."

and the such

Then the woman glared straight at the villagers. Most of them passed out but the rest

pissed there pants and ran away.

Naruto being the irrepressible little dude we all know and love said "WOW How did you do that."

The womans answer was short and sweet "killer intent."

Naruto was of course lost in his own ooh's and aah's that went on for a while.

Then he asked the next question that came to mind "Who are you?"

The answer he got was like the last but still wasn't expecting it but it was said in her angelic voice **"The Kyuubi No Kitsune"**

Ha my first cliff hanger no matter how crappy it is.

Need you guys to comment to see when you want the next chapter it is the longest I already have it wrote out want your guys say in my choice.


End file.
